


Kiss and Fly

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: La fin de la guerre est arrivée, et avec la mort de Dr. J, les cartes sont rebattues pour Heero. Décidé à profiter de sa nouvelle liberté et de la paix, il garde contact avec Duo.





	Kiss and Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la séquelle de ma fic à chapitres Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite qu’il est préférable de lire si vous souhaitez comprendre le pourquoi des actions de Duo et Heero dans cet OS.
> 
> Pour ceux qui souhaitent tout de même lire sans connaître la fiction de base, voici un court résumé qui vous permettra d’en profiter : dans le cadre de son entraînement pour devenir pilote et en guise de punition, Heero a subi des viols et a été battu (coups de fouet) par l’entourage de Dr. J en charge de son éducation. Ces évènements se sont reproduits vers la fin de la guerre alors qu’Heero partageait une planque avec d’autres pilotes non loin des bâtiments de J où il a été convoqué. À son retour, Duo découvre le pot aux roses et n’a eu de cesse d’aider Heero en le soutenant et le soignant. La fin de la guerre est arrivée, et avec la mort de Dr. J, les cartes sont rebattues pour Heero. Décidé à profiter de sa nouvelle liberté et de la paix, il garde contact avec Duo.
> 
> Cette histoire est la suite directe de l’anime et d’Odd and Even Numbers.

> _ Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien. _
> 
> _ Pas très sympa de nous avoir plantés en filant sans prévenir personne. Avec Wufei qui avait fait la même moins de 12h avant, ça a été assez la panique sur MO-II. Je te laisse imaginer la tension que ça a créée autour de Trowa, Quatre et moi. Limite si on nous a pas collé des soldats au train les cinq jours qui ont suivi. _
> 
> _ Bon, plus sérieusement, je pense que tu as eu l'info, mais c'est bon, il n'y aura pas de poursuites ni de procès contre nous. Relena y a veillé. Au passage, elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir te recroiser. _
> 
> _ Dans tous les cas, on est libre de vivre la vie que l'on souhaite. Nos identités n'ont pas été révélées pour ceux qui en avaient une réelle. Par contre, ça a été le même traitement pour les ex soldats d'OZ ou de la White Fang. C'est le mot de l'armistice, reprendre sur une base saine, sans chercher de coupable ou commencer une chasse aux sorcières. _
> 
> _ Je suis sûr que tu as déjà dû en choper une copie en craquant une base de données confidentielle. _
> 
> _ Pour ma part, je dégage sur L2 pour rester un moment avec Hilde, comme je t’avais dit. Pour l’instant, j’ai une solution temporaire dans un local Sweeper pour le Deathscythe. Je continue à chercher une autre solution, je ne suis pas hyper satisfait du compromis pratique/sécurité. _
> 
> _ Bonne année, au fait. _
> 
> _ Duo _

Heero cilla plusieurs fois à la lecture du message. Bien sûr, ils avaient convenu de se donner des nouvelles avec Duo, mais il n’avait pas pensé qu’il en aurait si vite, ni de cette nature. C’était idiot de sa part, mais il n’avait pas supposé que Duo s’étendrait à l’écrit comme il le faisait à l’oral et s’était imaginé recevoir quelque chose de très convenu au bout de plusieurs semaines. Perturbé, il se laissa glisser au sol, prenant appui sur une barre métallique de l’échafaudage adjacent au Wing Zero et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur pour remonter travailler dans l’ancien bureau de Docteur J.

Après réflexion, Heero avait décidé de prendre le risque de redescendre sur Terre. Le décès de son mentor l’avait peut-être plus poussé à retourner là-bas que s’il avait survécu. Et surtout, Heero désirait savoir s’il lui avait laissé des dernières volontés. Il aurait pu craindre qu’il y ait des choses à régler, comme le licenciement du personnel devenu inutile, ou qu’il soit nécessaire de re-sécuriser les locaux. Cependant, lors de son dernier passage en novembre AC195, Docteur J l’avait fait travailler sur ses bases de données et Heero savait donc d’avance que bien des choses avaient été initiées en ce sens et qu’il ne se rendait pas dans un nid de guêpes.

Il avait atterri le 27 décembre et avait fait forte impression en débarquant au milieu de la nuit à l’accueil principal après avoir déposé le Zero, bâché sur un camion, au sous-sol. S’il n’avait pas appréhendé la présence de certains membres du staff, il se serait sans doute amusé de la réaction de l’homme qui avait blanchi en le voyant. Le personnel de la surveillance avait pourtant dû l’informer de son arrivée, si quelqu’un était toujours en poste. Heero supposait qu’il ne restait que des personnes de confiance, en poste depuis plusieurs années ou qui savaient très bien qui il était. Souhaitant s’imposer immédiatement, il avait sans doute paru plus menaçant que ce qu’il avait pensé. Qu’importe. Quelque part, une telle réaction était risible de la part d’un employé de Docteur J. Heero se savait dangereux, mais il savait aussi qu’il n’avait pas seize ans et qu’il plafonnait à un mètre soixante grâce aux semelles légèrement compensées de sa combinaison. Physiquement, il n’avait rien d’impressionnant.

L’homme s’était finalement remis et avait pu le renseigner un minimum sur l’état des locaux et du personnel. Personne n’étant “responsable” sur place, cela lui avait facilité les choses. Le point négatif était que le vide avait vraiment été fait. Si Girard avait été congédié début décembre – tout comme l’intégralité des personnes qu’il ne souhaitait pas voir, ainsi que Ben Harper – les ingénieurs qui avaient collaboré à la conception du Wing premier du nom avaient également été remerciés. Or, même si Heero n’était pas heureux de l’admettre, il avait justement besoin de quelqu’un pour l’aider avec son Gundam et il avait espéré pouvoir travailler avec Andy Stones, qui lui avait appris la mécanique et à s’occuper de la maintenance d’un Mobile Suit quand il était plus jeune.

Après ça, il avait dû aiguiller l’employé sur des tâches logistiques basiques, celui-ci le considérant, sans doute à raison, comme son nouveau patron. Puis, il était encore passé à la vidéo surveillance pour faire une autre mise au point, laquelle avait pu être beaucoup plus simple et rapide. L’homme était en poste depuis aussi longtemps que Docteur J avait récupéré Heero, et était moins impressionnable et attentiste que celui de l’accueil. Seulement après ça, Heero avait pu s’octroyer un appartement de fonction vacant et s’effondrer pour dormir, reportant la recherche d’un testament à plus tard.

Le lendemain, il s’était habillé plus normalement, enfilant un jean en plus de son débardeur vert. Puis, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller fouiller le bureau de Docteur J. Au bout d’une petite heure de recherche, Heero avait fini par tomber sur des consignes. Se crispant en comprenant ce sur quoi il avait mis la main, il s’était laissé un court instant pour se reprendre et avait lancé le fichier vidéo.

Repenser au contenu du message continuait à lui laisser une drôle d’impression. Comme si Docteur J l’avait mieux connu qu’il ne l’aurait pensé et avait plus de considération pour lui qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il n’avait jamais pensé que le docteur se serait félicité à l’idée que son pilote ait survécu. Il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à ce qu’il mentionne du matériel de cryogénisation présent sur L1, “solution moins définitive que la mort”, et qui lui servirait peut-être vu ses “intentions avant le début de l’Opération Météore”. Son mentor lui cédait les bâtiments, lui demandant simplement de ne pas les compromettre, ainsi que les rentes des parkings souterrains présents sous la moitié du complexe, s’il en voulait, et qu’il pouvait utiliser aux fins qu’il désirait. Ce message avait aussi été l’occasion d’avoir la confirmation du licenciement de Harper et Girard à qui Docteur J affirmait avoir confié tous les documents relatifs à son pilote afin que personne ne mette la main dessus par hasard. Heero avait digéré, réécouté, et détruit le fichier.

Il ne se voyait pas utiliser le matériel de L1. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de spécial non plus, ce qu’il pourrait faire “pour lui”, avec ce qu’on lui avait légué. Avant toute chose, il tenait de toute façon à remettre son Gundam en parfait état et à suivre ce qui se passait par rapport à l’armistice, puis le début de la paix et la nouvelle organisation mondiale.

Et là, il recevait ce message. D’une certaine manière, Heero était satisfait que Stones ne reprenne le travail que le lendemain. Cela lui avait évité d’avoir l’air surpris devant témoin et de devoir justifier la réception de messages sur le canal. Si Duo avait raison concernant le caractère sécuritaire du canal des Gundams, cette solution n’était pas exactement la plus pratique et discrète à l’usage.

Remettre les affaires de Docteur J en ordre pour maintenir la couverture et effectivement récupérer de façon légale et discrète les biens et les rentes était plus chronophage que ce qu’il avait supposé. Cependant, si sur des points précis il avait besoin de se concentrer, le reste du temps il pouvait œuvrer suffisamment mécaniquement pour réfléchir en parallèle de ses recherches.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Tout en se tenant occupé, Heero continua à penser au message reçu. Très rapidement, il prit la décision de répondre, s’étant engagé à donner des nouvelles. Seulement, le contenu de sa réponse lui donna bien plus matière à réflexion. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre quelques jours, laissant la priorité à son travail avec Stones, avant de se décider pour une formulation précise.

> _ Je vais bien. _
> 
> _ Je suis au courant pour l’armistice. _
> 
> _ J’espère que ton amie récupère. _

Heero savait que les trois lignes n’étaient pas très engageantes. Et en même temps, il ne se voyait pas commenter en long et en large l’armistice. Duo avait l’air de s’en réjouir, et il avait certainement raison de le faire. Lui, pour sa part, était bien plus partagé. Cet armistice, c’était un semblant de justice. Relâcher toutes les personnes impliquées dans la guerre dans la nature lui donnait une impression de laxisme. Comment la police préventive nouvellement créée était-elle supposée protéger la paix dans de telles conditions ? C’était aberrant. Et en même temps, Heero devait bien se sentir reconnaissant de ce système qui l’avait protégé, dans une certaine mesure. S’il avait fui le satellite avec son Gundam, c’était aussi à cause des possibles conséquences de ce foutu armistice. Parce qu’il ne souhaitait pas avoir à assumer ses actes devant un tribunal de guerre. Et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu exprimer son ambivalence sans passer pour un lâche ou un ingrat.

Quelques heures après seulement, le bruit caractéristique d’un nouveau message arrivé le sortit de ses pensées. Déjà ?

> _ Hey mec, on a parlé de donner de tes nouvelles à toi, pas de botter en touche ou d’écrire des banalités ! _
> 
> _ N’oublie pas que je suis là en cas de besoin. _
> 
> _ Duo _

Heero aurait pu mal prendre la remarque de Duo alors qu’il venait déjà de faire l’effort de répondre. Néanmoins, les deux lignes avaient été réconfortantes et l’avaient amusé, d’une certaine façon. Certes, il n’avait pas envie de rebondir sur l’armistice, mais Duo ne semblait pas non plus attendre ça de lui, alors autant rester factuel.

> _ Je vais bien. _
> 
> _ Je continue les réparations du Zero. _
> 
> _ Je vais peut-être travailler sur un nouveau modèle, je n’ai pas les plans de l’actuel. _

Cette fois, il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiate, ce qui le rassura. Il ne savait pas si Duo avait dissimulé le Deathscythe à proximité de chez lui, mais il était plus prudent qu’il ne se rende pas dans la cache en permanence.

Les journées suivantes, Heero passa le plus clair de son temps au sous-sol avec Stones. L’homme avait accepté de revenir travailler sur le Gundam bien que le contrat proposé par Yuy ne soit pas très avantageux. Si le salaire proposé était identique à celui de son précédent contrat, c’est-à-dire conséquent, l’embauche ne pourrait pas durer dans le temps. Ça n’avait néanmoins pas gêné l’homme qui était un passionné des Mobiles Suits et dont l’épouse avait un travail stable qui lui avait permis de chercher des contrats avec un niveau d’exigence élevé suite à son licenciement.

L’ingénieur l’appelant 01 comme à l’époque, Heero avait fini par lui demander de l’appeler par son nom de code. Il en avait pris l’habitude au bout d’un peu moins d’un an. Stones avait accepté la proposition avec soulagement, trouvant cela plus sain et plus simple également. L’homme avait également désinstallé d’office le Système Zéro, sans cependant faire de commentaire sur sa présence. A priori, et sans surprise, il n’était pas le genre de personne à juger ou à montrer une curiosité déplacée. C'était là des qualités appréciées par Docteur J, ce qui justifiait de l’embauche de Stones en son temps. Ainsi, contrairement à ce que l’ex-pilote avait craint dans un premier temps, il ne posa aucune question et ne réagit d’aucune façon quand Heero reçut un nouveau message de Duo, trois jours plus tard.

> _ Salut, _
> 
> _ Hilde va mieux. Je suis rassuré. Sally est passée la voir hier. Elle pourra essayer de se trouver un nouveau job d’ici une semaine ou deux. OZ n’existe plus. Je vais demander aux Sweepers s’ils auraient du travail pour moi. J’aime trop piloter. Il n’est plus question de piloter un Gundam, mais je pourrai toujours piloter des navettes ou un Mobile Suit utilitaire pour récupérer des débris. On a mis une merde pas possible avec les derniers combats. Est-ce que tu fais autre chose que réparer ton Gundam ? Demande à Quatre pour les plans, c’est lui qui l’a assemblé. _
> 
> _ Duo _

La mention de Winner fut la seule chose que retint Heero, lui déplaisant suffisamment pour qu’il décide de répondre sur le champ.

> _ Pas besoin. Je gère. _

Sans trop de surprise, il recevait un nouveau message quelques minutes plus tard, engendrant un échange quasi direct, heureusement toujours au format texte.

> _ Et tu es fort pour éviter de répondre aux questions. _
> 
> _ Enfin, ça je le savais déjà. _
> 
> _ J’espère que ça va, tu ne l’as pas mentionné ! _
> 
> _ Duo _

Ne sachant pas comment prendre le message sans le ton et l’expression de la personne qui l’avait rédigé, Heero choisit de le prendre au premier degré, l’une comme l’autre solution correspondant à Duo.

> _ Je vais bien. _

Une dernière réponse ne tarda pas non plus.

> _ Je te taquinais, tu sais, mais content de le savoir. _
> 
> _ Duo _

À la réflexion, Heero avait finalement décidé de contacter Quatre, envoyant un message le plus formel possible afin de solliciter la transmission des plans. Parce que si Yuy voulait éviter une chose, c’était de se faire harponner par Winner et de subir son dirigisme et ses conseils.

Il eut la chance et la satisfaction de recevoir les plans demandés quelques jours plus tard, sans avoir eu besoin d’en faire plus. Ayant décidé sur suggestion de Stones de refaire totalement les ailes du Gundam, intégrant des pièces plus petites pour une meilleure mobilité, ces plans étaient tombés à pic, permettant à l’ingénieur de gérer dans les meilleures conditions possibles la partie dessin 3D puis la programmation assistée par ordinateur, pièce par pièce. Le travail était terriblement ambitieux, mais Heero n’ayant aucune raison de repartir en guerre dans les prochaines semaines, l’ingénieur et le pilote avaient convenu de s’octroyer ce plaisir. Il suffirait ensuite que l’un d’eux aille remettre en fonction les locaux de L1 pour fondre et façonner les pièces.

Il se passa peut-être une dizaine de jours avant que Duo ne reprenne de nouveau contact.

> _ Salut, _
> 
> _ J’espère que tu as pu avancer les réparations. _
> 
> _ Je ne suis vraiment plus satisfait de la cache actuelle du Deathscythe. Hilde a pris un travail de caissière à temps partiel, et je traine plus avec les Sweepers que je ne suis près de la planque. _
> 
> _ Si jamais tu as un tuyau sûr, je suis preneur ! _
> 
> _ Duo _

Ce nouveau message avait de nouveau su surprendre Heero. Même s’il n’en était pas si étonné à la réflexion, ce message prouvait que Maxwell était au minimum en contact avec Quatre Winner, pour qu’il s’enquière de l’avancée des réparations dans ce timing et de cette façon. Mais le plus étonnant était peut-être que Duo lui demande de l’aide de façon si ouverte quand il aurait été tellement plus simple de demander à l’ex-04.

Quatre était toujours ravi de rendre service. Et pour avoir monté le Wing Zero sur sa colonie, il était évident qu’il avait des locaux à proposer. Cela signifiait donc qu’à minima Duo posait la question à tous ses contacts, s’il ne lui demandait pas à lui en premier.

Heero n’avait pas forcément la sensation de repousser les gens ou de refuser systématiquement son aide, mais il devait reconnaître que cela lui arrivait de le faire, rendant les gens peu enclins à s’ouvrir ainsi à lui, peut-être par crainte d’eux aussi montrer une faiblesse.

Il ne savait pas si le besoin de Duo était seulement lié à ses déplacements ou à ses liens avec le groupe des Sweepers. En tout cas, s’agissant de L2, il n’avait strictement aucune proposition à faire. Quant à L1, il ne disposait d’espace que pour une seule machine et souhaitait le garder opérationnel puisqu’il devrait fondre prochainement. Par contre, ici, sur Terre, il pourrait aisément accueillir un second Gundam, le hangar pouvant contenir au moins trois machines et les échafaudages qui allaient avec.

Plusieurs problèmes restaient sur le tapis. Heero n’avait pas les moyens d’assurer la liaison depuis les colonies, ayant pris lui-même de nombreux risques en descendant directement dans une des zones les moins peuplées de l’état avant de rallier la base en poids lourd. Il était passé entre les mailles du filet, jouant sur le timing serré depuis la fin des combats et le manque d’organisation sur Terre et dans l’espace, et il n’avait pas eu à demander d’autorisation et à jouer avec les impératifs légaux.

Outre cet aspect logistique, si les choses se faisaient effectivement, cela signifierait que Duo serait très éloigné de son Gundam, rendant difficile sa récupération en urgence et impossible toute communication sur le canal protégé.

Quand il fit sa proposition à Duo le lendemain, espérant le voir trouver les solutions qu’il n’avait pas s’il était intéressé, il ne pensa même pas à évoquer l’hypothèse avec Stones. Il aurait pu être logique de le prévenir ou de lui demander conseil, mais Heero savait que cela ne poserait de toute façon pas de problème à l’homme qui savait s’adapter et il n’avait surtout aucune envie de donner l’impression qu’il demandait l’autorisation à qui que ce soit, en ayant assez de rendre des comptes.

> _ J’ai suffisamment de place pour un deuxième Gundam. _

L’accord enthousiaste du second pilote n’avait pas tardé à suivre.

* * *

Ne pouvant se permettre d’arriver en retard, Heero était parti de bonne heure, l’après-midi, en direction du port spatial. Arrivé une demi-heure en avance sur le tarmac, il avait pu prendre l’attache des contacts Sweepers qui couvraient la descente du Gundam sur Terre. Afin de ne pas attirer inutilement l’attention, Heero n’était pas venu avec le trente-trois tonnes déjà en sa possession. Il était de toute façon mieux qu’ils disposent de deux camions sur place, le cas échéant.

Peu à l’aise en compagnie des Sweepers présents, il fut soulagé quand on le prévint de l’atterrissage de la navette, en avance d’une dizaine de minutes. Constatant sans surprise que Duo avait piloté sa navette, ce dernier vint le saluer directement à sa descente avant de gérer le débarquement et l’installation du Gundam dissimulé sur la remorque du camion.

Une fois les démarches terminées, Duo remercia les membres de l’organisation et Heero prit le volant. La nuit tombant tôt avec l’hiver et la fatigue aidant, Yuy leva le pied et conduisit plus prudemment qu’il n’en avait l’habitude. Tant qu’à faire, cela leur permettait d’être plus discrets. Duo l’avait de nouveau remercié pour la liaison et la planque fournie avant de se mettre à raconter avec bien plus de détails que par écrit les dernières semaines passées et quelques anecdotes sur la façon dont les choses s’étaient déroulées après le départ d’Heero de MO II et comment l’armistice avait été négociée en l’absence de deux pilotes.

Le sourire de Duo se fana quand ils arrivèrent dans le quartier des bâtiments de J. Il garda le silence alors qu’ils empruntaient la porte de garage centrale. Une fois entrés et Heero passant les différentes sécurités, Duo posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« On va avoir un comité d’accueil ? »

Yuy secoua la tête.

« Je n’ai gardé qu’un ingénieur. Il ne sera pas là avant lundi. »

Cela ne répondait qu’à moitié à l’interrogation de Duo, mais il décida de prendre sur lui. Après tout, si Heero l’avait invité, c’était que cela ne posait pas de problème et qu’il avait un pouvoir de décision ici depuis la mort de J.

Heero se gara dans un grand hangar souterrain. Plus loin, Duo aperçut le Wing Zero, dans le même état que la fois précédente, ainsi que de rares pièces de rechanges et du matériel de réparation et de diagnostic qui trainait. Heero descendit du camion, laissant son précieux chargement en place. Duo le suivit, s’étirant et retenant un bâillement.

« Fatigué ? »

« Ouais, plutôt. »

Seize heures de voyage, ce n’était pas le pied. Même s’ils avaient déjà fait plus pendant la guerre.

« On peut installer le Deathscythe demain. …Ou lundi. » Ajouta-t-il après coup en détournant le regard.

Il n’y avait pas songé plus que ça, mais maintenant qu’il était face aux faits, il devenait évident que Duo avait besoin de repos et si Heero pouvait lui offrir le gîte, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il ne le fasse pas.

Duo cligna des paupières, surpris de l’invitation qui montrait une hospitalité plus développée qu’il ne l’aurait cru de la part de Yuy. D’emblée, il lui proposait quand même de rester au moins deux nuits.

« Je veux bien, c’est sympa. »

Ils prirent l’ascenseur et montèrent dans les étages directions les nouveaux quartiers d’Heero. Une fois entrés, Duo découvrit une petite pièce à vivre donnant sur une kitchenette.

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda Heero, légèrement mal à l’aise.

Il n’y avait pas songé, mais Duo pourrait vouloir manger et lui n’avait que des rations protéinées sur place. Il faudrait qu’il récupère quelques trucs plus normaux auprès du personnel pour éviter, ou au moins retarder, les questions de Duo.

« Non, merci. » L’ex-02 retint un nouveau bâillement. « Je suis crevé. Je ne pensais plus au décalage horaire, il serait une heure du mat’ sur L2. »

« Tu peux prendre la chambre. » Indiqua Heero en donnant un signe de tête en direction d’une porte fermée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Et toi ? »

Duo voyait bien qu’Heero avait des cernes et ne semblait pas non plus avoir la forme.

« J’irai dormir après toi. »

« Tu me rejoindras tu veux dire ? »

« J’irai dormir quand tu seras levé. »

Duo tirant une drôle de tête, il se sentit obligé de compléter.

« Je dors le matin. »

Quelque chose dans cette déclaration gênait Duo, mais il était réellement à plat. C’est pourquoi il céda et prit la direction qu’on lui avait indiquée. La chambre n’était pas très grande et comprenait un lit double plutôt bas, une chaise toute simple en guise de table de nuit suivie d’une commode à deux tiroirs un peu avant. Ce n’était pas ce que Duo avait imaginé, mais ça lui semblait correct considérant le peu d’intérêt de Yuy pour le mobilier. Maxwell se dévêtit partiellement et s’endormit quasi aussitôt une fois couché.

À son réveil, il se frotta un peu les yeux, se demandant où il était. N’ayant plus vraiment sommeil, il prit le parti de se lever et de regagner la pièce à vivre. Peut-être y retrouverait-il Heero si ce dernier était encore debout. Vu la taille de l’immeuble, il devait bien y avoir d’autres chambres, au besoin. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il vit qu’il était quatre heures du matin heure locale. Il avait dormi environ huit heures, pas étonnant qu’il n’ait plus sommeil.

Dans la pièce à vivre, la lumière était allumée. Heero lui jeta à peine un regard alors que Duo habituait ses yeux à la nouvelle luminosité.

« Salut. »

L’ancien pilote du Wing était assis à table, son ordinateur devant lui et des papiers – surement des plans de Gundam – à sa droite, le front appuyé sur la main gauche.

« Tu as bossé toute la nuit ? » Reprit Duo, mal à l’aise à l’idée.

Heero ôta sa main et releva la tête.

« C’est habituel. »

Il se rendit compte en temps réel qu’il aurait bien ajouté un “ne t’en fais pas” derrière sa phrase, mais il ne dit rien, la laissant en suspens. S’il tenait ce genre de propos totalement inhabituels, c’est là que Duo pourrait commencer à vraiment se poser des questions.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as une tête de déterré, tu sais. »

Le voyant regarder l’heure puis se renfrogner, Duo retint un soupir.

« Il est tôt, tu peux encore te reposer. » Tenta le brun, évitant son regard.

Reposé, il l’était. Et Duo commençait à mieux réaliser ce qui se passait devant lui. Il n’y avait aucune vaisselle et la cuisine prenait presque la poussière. À tous les coups, Yuy n’avait pas plus mangé que lui la veille au soir.

« Ça va. Tu as besoin de dormir aussi. »

Heero aurait bien repoussé le natté une fois de plus. Seulement, il n’avait plus d’excuse réaliste à lui opposer. Désemparé. Il se sentait désemparé. C’était ridicule, mais à cet instant, il ne trouvait pas la force pour se lever et faire semblant d’aller au lit le temps d’arriver à un horaire de coucher plus « normal » pour lui ces dernières semaines.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Cette fois, Heero le regarda plusieurs secondes, se demandant s’il avait bien entendu. Ça non, pas question. Craignant le fil que pouvait prendre la conversation, il mit en veille son ordinateur et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de prendre une douche puis d’aller dormir – seul.

Pendant ce temps, Duo ne le quitta pas du regard et finit par prendre un siège, pensif.

* * *

Si Yuy était finalement allé se coucher un peu avant cinq heures du matin, il était debout et habillé à neuf heures pétantes, étonnant Duo qui avait laissé fonctionner la télévision en sourdine pour s’occuper. Vraiment, il allait falloir qu’ils discutent. Duo avait attendu environ une heure et demi avant d’oser bouger. Il avait ouvert les deux placards de la kitchenette et avait essentiellement trouvé des rations protéinées comme ils en avaient stockées dans leur Gundam pendant la guerre, ainsi que des gélules de différentes sortes. Chouette alimentation en perspective. Le paquet de biscuits aux céréales et celui de café instantané qu’il avait trouvés faisaient presque office d’intrus.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de commencer à s’enquérir du petit déjeuner.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hn. »

Ne faisant pas cas de la réponse sibylline – pour le coup, Maxwell comprenait totalement cette attitude – il enchaîna avec son sujet de préoccupation du moment.

« Désolé, j’ai fouillé un peu ta cuisine, j’avais une faim monstre. »

Heero hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment et changea aussitôt de sujet.

« Viens, on va installer le Deathscythe. »

* * *

Ils mirent deux petites heures à décharger le Gundam. Heero avait vu juste, et il y avait tout à fait la place pour stocker la seconde machine. Il avait senti Duo légèrement mal à l’aise, sans doute à l’idée de le laisser là. Le second pilote était comme lui de ce point de vue-là, tous deux avaient du mal à l’idée d’être éloigné de leur Gundam, quand bien même la machine soit entreposée dans un lieu sécurisé.

Suite à cela, ils remontèrent dans les étages des locaux fonctionnels, Heero devant, selon ses dires, se rendre disponible pour gérer la logistique des bâtiments, dimanche ou non.

Duo ne put retenir une grimace en voyant que l’ascenseur les avait emmenés dans une pièce dont il se souvenait parfaitement, y ayant passé plusieurs heures en réunion quelques mois auparavant. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi devaient-ils se retrouver dans ce bureau parmi tant d’autres ? Le bâtiment était juste immense !

La situation étant plus propice, Duo se décida à prendre la parole, les questions s’accumulant. Ici, Heero n’ayant pas dit clairement qu’il avait des choses à faire mais qu’il devait se rendre disponible, il n’avait pas d’excuse pour l’envoyer balader.

« C’est obligé, cette pièce ? » Grimaça-t-il.

Heero releva la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il était sur le point de hausser les épaules quand Duo reprit la parole.

« J’ai pas un super souvenir de la dernière fois où j’y étais… »

À ce sujet, les souvenirs d’Heero étaient sans doute bien pires que les siens et plus inscrits dans le temps.

« Et niveau confidentialité… »

« On peut parler. » Le coupa Heero.

« Les systèmes de surveillance ? »

« J’ai réglé le problème. » Statua Yuy, peu décidé à avouer qu’il avait tiré à balles réelles sur certaines caméras de l’étage et que les micros avaient subi un sort similaire, finissant en miettes dans la poubelle du couloir.

« Et… il n’y a vraiment plus personne ? Je veux dire… »

« Il n'y a plus personne... de ce style-là. »

« Même... celui qui n'abusait pas de toi ? »

« Non, il vit en Allemagne. »

« Si loin ! » Pour Duo ça ressemblait à une sacrée fuite.

« Ses deux enfants vivent là-bas. »

Cette fois Duo cilla plusieurs fois et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je suis juste surpris que tu saches ce genre de choses. Mais je suppose que c'était peut-être dans son dossier. »

Heero le regarda sans sembler comprendre.

« Non. Juste... Je le sais. »

Duo ne reprit pas, ne trouvant rien de pertinent à ajouter. Cependant, son étonnement devait transparaître car bientôt Heero reprit la parole d’un ton légèrement incertain.

« Ça ne t’arrivait jamais, de parler avec certains Sweepers ? »

« Pas vraiment, concernant les trucs perso. Et pour les plus âgés, c'est pas courant de discuter gamin avec quelqu'un à peine plus âgé que tes gosses. Puis beaucoup de Sweepers sont célibataires, en fait. Avec la guerre qui se préparait, ça ne donnait pas envie de fonder une famille. »

Heero détourna le regard.

« Je suppose que c'est logique. »

En des circonstances normales, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais su non plus. S'il avait su, en premier lieu, c'était parce que Ben avait justifié l'absence de viol par le fait qu'il ait un fils de son âge – ou qui avait un an de plus, s'il avait bonne mémoire – et que faire une chose pareille, c'était juste impossible.

Avec le recul, Heero savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Même si Ben n'avait pas eu d'enfant, il ne l'aurait pas touché. Cependant, sur le moment, ça avait été un argument simple et a priori incontestable pour le préadolescent qu’il était.

« On arrête d'en parler si ça t’embête. » Intervint Duo qui sentait bien que la conversation s’enlisait.

Heero, coupé dans ses pensées, lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je vois bien que tu es tendu. »

« Non. Seulement, je sais que tu le considères comme les autres. »

« Tu sais, pour moi, son seul mérite c'est de t'avoir fait un truc de mal en moins que les autres. Pas vraiment de quoi être reconnaissant. »

« S'il n'y avait que ça, je ne le défendrai pas non plus. » Trancha-t-il, surprenant Duo.

« Oh. »

Si Heero avait envie de continuer et de faire comprendre à Duo que, vraiment, il devait beaucoup à Harper, parler davantage lui semblait difficile. D'abord, il y avait des choses qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui. Et puis résumer ce qui avait été mis en place à son avantage n'était pas facile non plus. Enfin, il n'avait pas envie que Duo soit dans le jugement. Or, depuis le début, il se rendait bien compte que le natté avait pas mal de préjugés concernant l'homme. Et puis, bizarrement, il n'avait pas non plus envie que Duo pense encore plus de mal du Docteur J. Parce que s’il mettait en valeur le comportement de Ben, ce serait forcément au désavantage de son supérieur hiérarchique. Docteur J était mort. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à l’enfoncer. Surtout que quoi que Duo dise et pense, il était et resterait reconnaissant envers le vieil homme qui était celui qui lui avait permis d’en arriver au point où il en était aujourd’hui.

Voyant les hésitations de l’ex-pilote, Duo s'était tu, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir et de chercher ses mots. Il n’obtiendrait rien du tout en insistant de nouveau. Il fut récompensé de son choix quand Heero reprit la parole.

« Il s’appelle Ben Harper. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi, physiquement, la première semaine après cette nuit-là. Pas à la demande de Dr. J. Dr. J ne l’aimait pas du tout, au départ. Seulement, je n'avais plus confiance en personne. J'étais persuadé qu'après ça ils allaient se débarrasser de moi. » Dit-il, son ton de plus en plus bas.

Duo haussa rapidement les sourcils et cligna des yeux en signe de compréhension. On aurait attendu pareille réaction dans une situation moindre. Il se sentait désolé de ce qu’Heero lui décrivait, mais ce n’était pas le moment pour lui de s’émouvoir. Heero n’apprécierait de toute façon pas.

« C'est sur cette période que les méthodes d'entraînement ont changé. J'ai eu quelques professeurs particuliers, je partais plus souvent en mission extérieure. Comme je les préparais moi-même, j'en ai eu plus pour être opérationnel au plus vite. Harper s'est toujours porté volontaire pour pallier les absences de Girard, s'occuper des surveillances quand j'étais avec un autre professeur. Ça me permettait de me concentrer vraiment sur ce que je faisais. »

Parce que sinon, à tous les coups, il devait sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui ou bien il devait penser à l'image qu'il projetait plus qu'à ce qu'il faisait réellement.

« C'était aussi le cas pour certaines... punitions. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dr. J lui proposait de le faire à la place de Girard. Il aimait le faire quand il savait que Ben était en congé ou qu'il n'était pas en service. » Explicita Heero avec dépit, sans remarquer qu’il avait switché sur le prénom, preuve de la proximité qu’il partageait avec l’homme mais qu’il n’aurait pas eu intérêt à afficher face au Dr. J.

Quant aux autres membres du personnel, ils n’étaient gratifiés que de leur patronyme – Paul Girard, compris – conformément à ce que Dr. J exigeait.

Aujourd’hui encore, il avait du mal à comprendre et se justifier l’attitude du Docteur J. À croire qu’il avait voulu à toute fin faire céder Harper pour avoir un argument pour l’éloigner de son pilote. À moins que ça n’ait été une sorte de test, pour mettre le noir à l’épreuve. Peut-être aussi que le docteur avait espéré que Ben fléchirait et qu’Heero se sentirait trahi ou quelque chose de similaire. Quoi qu’il en soit, à présent Heero ne pouvait qu’émettre des hypothèses.

« Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Peu importe les conséquences que ça a eu pour sa vie personnelle. » Termina-t-il un ton plus bas.

À l'évidence, si ses enfants avaient changé de continent depuis un moment, ces conséquences avaient été notables.

Si Duo avait apprécié les explications et qu'en effet elles rendaient l'homme un peu plus sympathique, il n'en restait pas moins que dans les faits il avait quand même battu 01 pas mal de fois, et plutôt rudement.

Après un instant d’hésitation, Duo prit sur lui d'exprimer son sentiment. Heero ne se confierait certainement pas souvent de cette façon, autant en profiter.

« N'empêche, dans les faits, je ne vois pas vraiment de différence entre les deux fois où tu as été convoqué. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas vu de différence ? »

« Eh bien, tu avais plus de traces de coups la deuxième fois. Mais à part ça… » Grimaça Maxwell.

« Ça n'avait rien à voir. » Déclara Heero d'un ton sûr.

Duo ayant l'air incrédule, il se décida à parler, même si c'était terriblement gênant. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il abordait le cérémonial de Dr. J de près ou de loin. Faisant le tri mentalement, ne souhaitant pas que Duo puisse réellement visualiser le déroulé d'une punition, il reprit finalement la parole.

« Ben me laissait le temps d'encaisser. Il me donnait un vrai nombre de coups, pas une durée, et je savais à peu près quand ils allaient tomber et à quel endroit. »

« Tandis qu'avec l’autre... »

« Ça allait trop vite et j'avais trop mal pour compter. »

Cette fois, Heero regretta sa phrase aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres.

Duo s'apercevant de son trouble ne releva pas et changea de sujet.

« J devait bien avoir conscience de ces différences, si c'était filmé. »

« Ça l'était. » Marmonna Heero qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'admettre à haute voix.

« Il acceptait facilement que tu sois sanctionné plus légèrement ? »

Heero haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Docteur J n’avait pas l’habitude de justifier ses décisions, ce qui signifiait qu’il ne possédait pas non plus de réponse toute prête à donner à Duo.

« Avec Ben, il demandait systématiquement à vérifier. Si ce n’était pas assez, il lui ordonnait de recommencer. »

Un tic nerveux parcourut le visage de Duo à l’entente de la phrase. Le procédé lui paraissait assez terrible, en soi. S’il avait bien compris, s’il ne frappait pas assez, l’homme devait recommencer entièrement la punition, arrivant ainsi à des niveaux largement supérieurs à ceux qu’il avait trouvés appropriés dans un premier temps. Voilà qui devait faire réfléchir à deux fois pour conserver un juste milieu, si on pouvait parler de justesse dans ce genre de situation. Pour le coup, Duo ne jugeait plus. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’il aurait pu faire dans une situation similaire. Déjà, il se sentait complètement incapable d’avoir un rôle de bourreau vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

Après quelques instants de silence, Duo reprit la parole, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Il a dû recommencer… la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, ayant pleinement conscience qu’il posait là une question très intime et qu’Heero pouvait légitimement l’envoyer balader.

Heero lui jeta un bref coup d’œil avant d’acquiescer et de détourner de nouveau le regard. Après un court silence, il reprit à voix basse.

« Je m’en suis pris trois, ce soir-là. »

« Trois ? Séries de coups de fouet ? » Répéta Duo, ne s’attendant vraiment pas à cela.

« Deux, avec le fouet. » Corrigea Heero avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire.

Duo réalisant également, il referma la bouche qu’il avait ouverte et changea immédiatement de sujet pour ne pas laisser au brun le temps de ressentir de la gêne ou lui laisser craindre qu’il allait demander de nouvelles explications. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il n’était pas question de l’embarrasser davantage.

« Du coup, tu as gardé le contact avec lui ? Harper. » Éclaira-t-il puisqu’Heero n’avait pas semblé suivre le changement de sujet.

Yuy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« J’ai un numéro de téléphone, mais je ne l’ai pas utilisé. »

« Tu n’as pas de téléphone ? » S’enquit Duo.

La question pouvait paraître bête, mais il n’avait pas vu Heero utiliser de téléphone portable semblable à celui que les Sweepers lui avaient procuré, et il n’avait pas vu de téléphone fixe non plus, que ce soit dans l’appartement occupé par Heero ou bien ailleurs dans le bâtiment, ce bureau compris, puisqu’il semblait muni d’un système d’appel interne ressemblant à un interphone sophistiqué.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d’ouvrir un tiroir d’où il sortit un téléphone mobile qu’il posa sur le bureau, non loin de ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu n’appelles pas, alors ? »

« Que voudrais-tu que je lui dise ? Je lui ai suffisamment gâché la vie. Il a le droit de profiter de sa famille. »

« Il te laissait entendre que tu étais une corvée ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux qu’il pense ça maintenant ? En plus, s’il a laissé un numéro, c’est qu’il veut bien qu’on le joigne. »

Du moins, il semblait évident à Maxwell que si l’on était licencié, on ne laissait pas ses nouvelles coordonnées sans raison alors qu’on partait habiter à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

« Il ne l’a pas laissé. »

« Tu veux dire que c’est toi qui l’a récupéré ? »

Heero nia de la tête avant de prendre.

« J’aurais pu. Dr. J a demandé à ce que lui et… » Heero s’interrompit, haussant les épaules. Il n’avait pas prononcé le nom, mais Duo avait compris. « Il a demandé qu’ils restent joignables, si besoin. »

« Ah. » Duo marqua une seconde de pause avant de reprendre. « Du coup... Le numéro, tu l’as eu comment ? »

« Ben était ami avec un des hommes de la vidéo surveillance, lui est resté. Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait le prévenir du fait que je sois là. Je l’ai laissé faire et il m’a donné le numéro le lendemain. »

« Eh bien, si tu ne vois pas ça comme une invitation à le recontacter si tu en as envie, je sais pas ce qu’il te faut ! »

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules, bien qu’il n’ait pas été indifférent aux dernières paroles. Peut-être que cela valait le coup de le recontacter, finalement. Ne serait-ce que pour lui demander quels objets et archives Dr. J lui avait remis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un gargouillement d’estomac peu discret. Le responsable lui adressa aussitôt un sourire d’excuse.

« Désolé, je crève la dalle. ‘mangé trop tôt ce matin. Tu n’as pas faim, toi ? »

Heero jeta un œil à l’heure et constata qu’il était effectivement largement l’heure de manger.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Je suis bon pour manger une ration protéinée en solo, alors ? »

Le regard d’Heero devint perçant à l’entente de la pique. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il se ferait avoir avec le problème de l’alimentation.

Duo lui souriant malicieusement, Heero se leva, se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.

« Reste ici. Je vais à la vidéo-surveillance. »

« C’est déjà l’ami d’Harper qui t’a dépanné pour le petit-déj, hein ? » Plaisanta Duo, certain d’avoir vu juste.

Cette fois Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, laissant la porte se refermer sur lui. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment bête de n’avoir pas davantage anticipé la venue de Maxwell. C’était pourtant totalement évident qu’en l’invitant il allait devoir le loger et le nourrir. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pensé à préparer une autre chambre que la sienne ? S’il l’avait fait, Duo n’aurait pas découvert autant de choses en quelques heures à peine. Heero s’en voulait de ce manque de jugeote qui commençait à devenir coutumier depuis plusieurs semaines, où il ne parvenait plus à anticiper les choses et à réagir au quart de tour comme cela pouvait être le cas pendant la guerre. Son état de fatigue l’affaiblissait davantage que ce qu’il aurait voulu et il en ressentait dépit et amertume.

Quand il revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il tenait un club sandwich sous vide à la main. Retournant s’asseoir sans un mot, Heero l’envoya à Duo en le faisant glisser sur le bureau.

Duo ayant décidé de ne plus taquiner Yuy sur le sujet, il se contenta d’ouvrir le plastique, puis se saisit d’un des deux sandwichs triangulaires et renvoya l’emballage et le second sandwich à Heero qui soupira en le voyant faire.

Cédant, au soulagement du natté, il commença à grignoter la part qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Il te fournit souvent en bouffe ? » Demanda-t-il plus gentiment, entre deux bouchées.

Heero secouant la tête en un signe négatif, Duo ne put retenir un soupir.

« Tu sais que c’est pas fait pour ça, les rations, à la base ? Je veux dire, on n’est pas censé en manger au quotidien. Alors que ça… »

« C’est plus simple. Et je prends des compléments alimentaires en plus. »

« Ce serait pas encore plus simple de partir en courses, ou de te faire livrer ? »

Heero haussa les épaules, façon de transmettre son manque de connaissances et de motivation sur le sujet.

« Y a pas un mec dont c’est le boulot ici qui pourrait te donner les infos ? »

« L’agent d’accueil. » Répondit aussitôt Yuy. « Il manque de polyvalence. » Ajouta-t-il comme si c’était une précision qui expliquait tout.

Duo décida de ne pas rebondir immédiatement et décida d’attaquer par un autre angle.

« Et tes horaires de sommeil zarb ? »

« C’est plus pratique comme ça. » Evita Heero d’un ton ennuyé.

Tant de mauvaise foi incita Duo à aller droit au but.

« Tu as vu un médecin ou un psy depuis la fin de la guerre ? »

« Non. » Statua Heero comme si la question était hérétique, sa voix manquant d’impact malgré tout.

« Heero, tu as conscience que même les anciens soldats d’OZ ont un suivi médical et psychologique ? On ne laisse pas les gens se débrouiller tout seul au sortir d’une guerre. C’est pas humain. Pire, ce serait dangereux pour eux et les autres. »

Cette fois, l’assertion fit réfléchir le brun. Duo avait passé la carapace.

« Sérieux, regarde dans quel état tu es… Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas fait une nuit correcte ? »

« Début janvier. » Finit-il par admettre. « Duo, je dors quelques heures par jour en matinée. Parfois jusqu’à six heures. Ce n’est pas si grave que ça. » Quand bien même l’état de physique et mental dans lequel cela le laissait soit ennuyeux.

« Six heures, c’est ton maximum ça, pas ce que tu dors vraiment en moyenne. »

« En moyenne, ça doit être trois heures. De six à neuf heures. »

« … »

« Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça. »

« Tu ne vas pas dormir trois heures par jour à vie. »

Heero haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas répondre.

« Parce que tu as vu un médecin, toi ? » Attaqua-t-il à la place.

« J’ai fait un check up avec Sally avant de quitter la station. » Admit Duo.

« Et rien depuis. »

« Et j’ai fait le point avec elle les deux fois où elle est passée voir comment se rétablissait Hilde. » Corrigea Duo. « J’ai ses coordonnées en cas de besoin. Elle s’est douté que c’était compliqué pour nous d’aller voir des médecins inconnus. »

« Mon médecin, c’est le Dr. J. » Lâcha Heero d’un ton crispé.

« Il est mort. » Dit Duo, plus gentiment qu’il ne s’en serait cru capable.

Il laissa passer un instant avant de reprendre doucement.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu fais des insomnies ? »

Heero se mordit un peu la lèvre, ne sachant pas s’il pouvait répondre.

« Tu garderas ça pour toi ? »

« Promis. »

« Je n’arrive pas à me vider l’esprit. Dès que je veux dormir j’ai des réminiscences. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

Duo continuant à le fixer, silencieux, il finit par reprendre.

« J’arrive à peu près à gérer les souvenirs de la guerre. Même si ça reste plus compliqué pour Noventa, la base lunaire, l’Epyon et les combats récents. »

« Mais ? »

« C’est beaucoup plus dur pour les souvenirs de mon entraînement. » Souffla Heero à voix plus basse.

Duo, touché par l’aveu déposa sa main sur l’avant-bras du jeune homme et le pressa légèrement.

« Je n’arrive plus à refouler les souvenirs de… la fois que je t’ai racontée. »

« … »

« Il y en a d’autres aussi qui reviennent. »

« … »

« Et aussi une de mes missions test qui s’est très mal passée plusieurs semaines avant le début de la guerre. Il y a eu… de nombreuses pertes civiles. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Heero semblait surtout touché par les pertes humaines que par quelque chose de personnel, mais il se devait de poser la question et vérifier.

« On t’a puni suite à ça ? »

« Non. Pas sûr le coup. …Dr. J m’a couvert auprès de la fondation Barton. »

« Mais après, si ? »

« S’il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler. »

Pas maintenant en tout cas.

La supplique inquiéta Duo qui s’était attendu à une réponse qualifiant la punition par rapport à ce qu’il connaissait comme étant ordinaire ou plus exceptionnel pour J. Mais là… son esprit flasha, on était peut-être sur le “pire” qu’Heero avait évoqué une fois sans en parler.

Duo continua ses caresses sur le bras quelques instants, digérant ce qui venait de lui être avoué et réfléchissant.

Il fut interrompu par un léger soupir poussé par Yuy qui retira son bras comme à contrecœur.

« La journée, ça peut aller ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, craignant qu’Heero ne change durablement de sujet.

« Tant que je reste occupé. »

Duo ne savait pas s’il pouvait le lui dire, mais il le trouvait de nouveau très courageux. Certes, il n’était pas en très bon état. Mais cela aurait encore pu être bien pire, vu ce qu’il lui avait dit sur son état psychologique. Heero s’occupait à peu près convenablement de lui-même, hormis pour les rations militaires et compléments alimentaires qu’il avalait en guise de repas. Il était aussi rassuré de voir qu’effectivement le personnel présent était minimal et que sur place il ne subsistait personne qui s’en soit pris à lui dans le cadre de son entraînement.

« Au moins, il faudrait vraiment que tu puisses parler à quelqu'un. » Reprit-il finalement, réalisant que c’était peut-être uniquement le corps médical que rejetait Heero.

« Tu es quelqu'un. » Rétorqua aussitôt le brun, la réponse réflexe marquant la sincérité de ce qu’il venait de dire.

Si Duo était touché par les paroles d’Heero et qu’il les appréciait d’autant plus que c’était peut-être aussi une preuve de remerciement indirecte pour ce qu’il avait essayé d’apporter au jeune homme depuis trois mois, il ne devait pas oublier le pourquoi de son propos. Il n’avait pas la compétence d’un médecin et à quinze ou seize ans n’avait peut-être pas les épaules pour assumer tout ça.

« …Je ne suis pas psy. » Essaya-t-il avant d’être de nouveau coupé par Heero.

« J’ai confiance en toi. »

Duo sourit légèrement. C’est bien ce qu’il avait pensé percevoir au vu des dernières paroles. Et s’il était touché, il était aussi dépité. Enfin, il décida de se reprendre. Il valait mieux qu’Heero ait un ami à qui parler que personne. Il devait agir en ce sens et continuer à avoir les épaules solides.

« Ok. Dans ce cas… »

Il se saisit du téléphone mobile qu’Heero avait laissé sur la table et avant qu’il ait pu réagir et demander qu’on lui rende son bien, il avait commencé à créer un contact à son nom et à rentrer son numéro et une adresse mail. Une fois fait, il tendit l’appareil à Yuy, le lui rendant directement.

« Voilà, comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n’as pas mon numéro ou te trouver de fausses excuses pour ne pas me contacter si ça ne va pas. Ou même si ça va, d’ailleurs. Y a pas de raison que tu me contactes que si ça ne va pas. »

Un interphone se mit alors à sonner, et Heero répondit sèchement à son interlocuteur, a priori l’agent d’accueil. Celui-ci demandait la permission d’apporter les différents courriers ainsi que les cartes de sécurité qui lui avaient été remises avant le départ des personnels et que Yuy lui avait semble-t-il réclamées.

L’agent reçut l’autorisation requise et arriva cinq minutes plus tard pour déposer le tout. Tout du long, Duo avait regardé d’un air ahuri l’échange d’Heero, à présent debout, avec l’agent d’accueil. Le mec semblait terrifié. Il avait dû passer la main devant le bas de son visage pour dissimuler son amusement. On aurait pu croire que l’homme avait le regard baissé, attitude soumise, mais il fixait en fait le Beretta qu’Heero gardait à la taille. Il vit aussi que ce comportement “lâche” déplaisait à l’ex-pilote de Gundam. En terme de relationnel, il y avait du progrès à faire !

Une fois l’homme parti, Duo reprit la parole, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te rends compte que tu le terrorises ? »

Heero aurait bien répondu une nouvelle fois que l’homme lui faisait plus l’effet d’un imbécile qu’autre chose, seulement c’était incohérent avec le fait que Docteur J l’ait gardé à son service plusieurs années, y compris pour l’après-guerre. Son silence permit à Duo de continuer.

« Il passe son temps à regarder ton flingue. Tu l’as menacé avec ou quoi ? » S’amusa Maxwell.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Évidemment. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Rien. Je te dis juste ce que je vois. »

« Tout le monde porte des armes ici. » Statua Heero d’un ton qui cette fois laissait entendre qu’il prenait bien l’homme pour un abruti.

« … »

« … »

« Tu me laisses essayer de discuter avec pour la bouffe ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Du moment que tu ne remets pas en cause mon autorité. »

Duo se retint une nouvelle fois de rire et se leva, époussetant ses vêtements.

« J’y vais. Faut lui demander quoi ? Livraison directe ou les infos pour qu’on se débrouille ? »

« Peu importe. »

Duo se saisit d’une carte lignée bleue étiquetée au nom de Stuart Lohan qui traînait parmi les autres sur le bureau, et descendit par l’ascenseur, adressant un signe de main à Heero avant que la porte ne se referme.

Quand il rejoignit Heero, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait les mains vides mais semblait satisfait.

Heero le regarda d’un air interrogatif, haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Maxwell.

« Je te confirme, tu le terrorises. »

Heero le regardant de travers, il reprit la parole, donnant de vraies informations.

« Je nous ai commandé deux pizzas pour ce soir, on les aura vers vingt heures. »

« Et il t’a fallu tout ce temps rien que pour ça ? »

Le sourire de Duo s’élargit, comprenant à l’évidence que c’était plus le personnel que lui-même qui était critiqué.

« T’es pas le seul à vivre ici, tu sais. Il y a pas mal de livraisons. Je lui ai demandé d’apporter des plaquettes de restaurant la prochaine fois qu’il te montera le courrier. Et tu peux aussi faire des courses en ligne et te faire livrer. Il y a au moins deux enseignes qui font ça. Et je te parle pas de tout ce que tu peux acheter de plus loin… »

« Tu aurais aussi bien pu le dire directement. »

« C’est ton employé qui m’a donné plus de la moitié de ces infos. »

Vu le regard sceptique qu’il reçut d’Heero, il ajouta.

« Je ne mens jamais. »

« … »

« Je te fais pas la morale, mais mets-toi un peu à sa place, tu l’impressionnes. Il sait que tu es… »

« Il sait que je m’en prenais plein la tête. »

« Non. Il sait que tu es pilote de Gundam et vétéran de guerre. Il respecte ça. Tu n’as pas l’air accommodant, il voit qu’il t’agace et comme tu es armé il doit avoir l’impression que tu vas le shooter à la moindre connerie. »

Vu le regard lourd qu’il reçut, Duo reprit plus gentiment.

« Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. Mais ce que les gens voient, c’est un soldat armé. Pas l’ado du coin qui fait du tir sportif une fois la semaine… »

« Tu me conseilles de ne pas porter d’arme ? » Le ton était fermé, sur la défensive.

« Si. »

Duo sourit de nouveau.

« Change de holster et laisse la sous tes fringues. Moi aussi j’ai un revolver, mais personne ne le voit. »

« Il est dans ton dos, du côté droit. »

Le natté se mit à rire.

« J’ai plus trop le choix, depuis que j’ai changé de tenue, je peux plus cacher autant de trucs le long du corps. »

« Et ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit d’autre sur moi ? » Demanda Heero d’un ton sec.

« Comment ça, quoi d’autre ? » Lui répondit le natté en haussant les épaules.

Comprenant en décalé le sens de la demande, il reprit aussitôt.

« Ha non, on n’a parlé de toi à aucun moment. Je te dis juste ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure en comparant avec l’attitude qu’il a eue avec moi. Le reste c’est de la logique. J’étais plus cool que toi, mais c’est pas mon pote. Je sais même pas comment il s’appelle. »

« Ça n’avait rien d’évident. »

« Quand même. Entre toi et le premier pelé venu, tu crois que ma loyauté va à qui ? Je sais tenir ma langue. »

« Et par rapport au fait que ce soit toi qui es descendu… »

« Rien non plus. Il est pas complétement débile, il a certainement compris tout seul que j’avais proposé ou que tu m’avais demandé. »

Heero ne commenta pas plus avant, laissant le bénéfice du doute à son ex-coéquipier. En plus, il était bien temps qu’il s’inquiète du qu’en dira-t-on vu tout ce qu’avait appris Duo depuis plusieurs mois.

* * *

L’après-midi était passé calmement, Duo ayant naturellement meublé en racontant en détail de nombreuses anecdotes des journées qu’il avait passées coincé sur MO II avec Trowa et Quatre.

Si Heero n’était pas particulièrement intéressé par tout cela, il se sentait reconnaissant que Duo agisse avec tant de naturel avec lui. Il apprit ainsi que Quatre, blessé par Dorothy Catalonia, avait recroisé cette dernière, vers la fin de son hospitalisation. A priori, la jeune femme était venue, certes sans présenter d’excuses pour ce qui était arrivé, mais avec une attitude humble tout aussi parlante et qui en avait étonné certains.

« Tu sais qu’elle avait enquêté sur toi pour le compte de la Romefeller ? » Lui avait dit Duo, à propos du temps qu’il avait passé à Sank dans l’école de Relena. « Dorothy a laissé entendre qu’elle avait une pelletée de photos de toi. Elle a proposé à Relena de lui en faire des copies. Miss Darlian – je t’ai dit qu’elle voulait qu’on l’appelle Darlian et pas Peacecraft ? Bref – elle était toute gênée, Quatre m’a dit que ce n’était pas du tout dans son caractère d’être si timide. En même temps, quand tu vois Dorothy Catalonia et la façon dont elle agit avec elle, y a un peu de quoi être intimidé. On n’arrêtait pas de se lancer des regards avec Quatre. »

Ce que Duo ne dit pas par contre, c’est que les deux filles parties, quand il avait commencé à se moquer gentiment de ce qu’il venait de se passer, Trowa, qui était resté neutre tout ce temps, était intervenu, taquinant Duo, lui demandant de façon ouverte si en fait lui aussi n’aurait pas voulu récupérer des photos d’Heero, un air pince sans rire sur le visage. Maxwell avait ri de bon cœur à ce moment-là, prenant la plaisanterie pour ce qu’elle était. Raconter l’anecdote à Heero, toutefois, aurait pu avoir un tout autre sens.

Les pizzas arrivées à l’heure prévue, les deux garçons commencèrent à manger en silence. À vrai dire, une fois de plus Heero grignotait du bout des lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Commença Duo, une fois la première moitié de sa pizza terminée.

« Hn ? »

« Tu devrais venir dormir avec moi. »

L’expression de Yuy se durcit, et Duo put le voir se tendre. Toutefois, il n’avait pas l’air en colère, plus déconcerté, alors il poursuivit calmement.

« Pendant la guerre, tu dormais bien quand on partageait le lit, non ? Tu pourrais essayer de te coucher en même temps que moi, voir si ça te permet de dormir. »

Heero ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Lui-même n’avait avalé que deux parts de pizza, laissant la croûte sur le bord, et il n’avait déjà plus du tout faim.

« Tu as conscience que tu me proposes un truc complètement bizarre ? »

Soulagé de le voir reprendre la parole pour dire autre chose qu’un “non” ou une autre fin de non-recevoir, Duo haussa les épaules.

« C’est bizarre que si tu vois ça comme un truc bizarre. »

Le regard circonspect que Yuy lui adressa le poussa à continuer.

« On a dormi ensemble sans y réfléchir spécialement, pendant la guerre, y a pas de raison d’y mettre un autre sens maintenant. »

Heero se contenta d’un nouveau “hn”, peu convaincu par l’explication. En même temps, sa propre ouverture d’esprit à l’idée l’étonnait. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas déjà refusé de but en blanc ? C’est vrai qu’il avait plutôt bien dormi les fois où il avait partagé un lit avec Maxwell. La fatigue s’accumulait, tout comme l’agacement qu’il avait contre sa propre personne au vu des conséquences quotidiennes de cette fatigue. Tout cela faisait qu’il devait davantage aspirer à une solution que ce qu’il pensait.

« Et tu voudrais te coucher à quel moment ? » S’enquit-il, ces précédentes réflexions l’incitant à tenter l’expérience.

« Je sais pas. D’ici une heure, le temps de finir de manger, et de se préparer pour dormir. »

* * *

Ils étaient finalement allés se coucher plus d’une heure et demi plus tard, le temps pour Duo de se prendre une douche, et pour Heero de redescendre aux Gundams pour laisser des indications à Andy Stones - qui s’il avait ses week-ends, commençait à travailler dès le début de matinée - afin que l’ingénieur ne soit pas trop surpris de voir le Deathscythe.

Remontant dans l’appartement qu’il occupait, il vit Duo assis à la table, simplement vêtu d’un caleçon et d’un t-shirt, prêt pour aller se coucher. Il semblait relire des messages sur son propre téléphone.

Voir Duo dans cette tenue le rassura d’une certaine manière. C’est vrai que contrairement à pendant la guerre où son état physique l’avait plusieurs fois contraint à dormir dévêtu en plus de partager le lit, il pouvait cette fois rester habillé. Et puis ici, il avait un lit qui avait été clairement conçu pour que deux personnes puissent y dormir.

En l’entendant entrer, Duo releva aussitôt la tête et haussa les sourcils, l’air interrogateur. Yuy détourna le regard et se déchaussa.

Le natté l’observa un instant puis s’humecta les lèvres, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose, mais sembla renoncer. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son téléphone qu’il mit en silencieux puis se frotta le côté de la tête. Il ne s’était pas encore tout à fait adapté au décalage horaire.

Duo savait qu’il avait dit lui-même à Heero que sa proposition n’avait rien de bizarre, mais contrairement à novembre dernier, ils étaient tous deux plus conscients et moins poussés par une nécessité première. Alors en l'occurrence, la situation manquait un peu de naturel.

« Je vais dans la chambre. » Dit-il. « Je suis vraiment claqué. »

Il se redressa et fit une courte pause avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu me rejoins, hein ? Tu me fais pas le même coup qu’hier. »

« Hier, je t’avais dit clairement que je dormirai après toi. » Rétorqua Heero, peu heureux de la formulation qui pouvait laisser entendre qu’il aurait évoqué alors une autre ligne de conduite.

Duo sourit à l’entente de la réponse pragmatique et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Dans le noir, étendu sur le dos, genoux relevés, Heero scrutait l’obscurité. Être là n’était pas si pénible qu’il aurait pu le penser. S’il ne dormait pas après un moment, au moins son cerveau ne lui envoyait pas d’images non désirées extraites de ses souvenirs, et entendre la respiration régulière de Maxwell qui s’était très rapidement endormi avait un côté rassurant.

C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas de mauvais souvenirs reliés au fait d’être allongé dans l’obscurité pour dormir avec quelqu’un.

Pourtant, dans un premier temps, Heero s’était dit que Duo avait peut être proposé ça par envie de discuter dans le noir. C’est comme ça qu’il avait procédé en novembre. Mais c’est vrai qu’en y réfléchissant, Heero n’aurait pas eu grand-chose à dire qu’il n’avait pas déjà dit l’après-midi même. Sauf si Duo avait fait le choix d’insister pour qu’Heero lui narre des choses qu’il avait clairement dit ne pas vouloir lui raconter.

Son esprit revenant vers des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, il prit sur lui d’expirer silencieusement, essayant de se détendre, puis de se tourner sur le côté droit, dos à Maxwell dont la respiration régulière continuait de le bercer.

Épuisé, il finit par s’endormir.

* * *

La pression d’une épaule contre la sienne tira Duo du sommeil. Ouvrant un œil fatigué, il se rappela l’endroit où il se trouvait puis réalisa qu’Heero était presque contre lui, et endormi.

Duo tendit le bras vers sa montre pour voir l’heure. Vu son état de fatigue, il espérait sincèrement que le matin était encore loin. Voyant qu’ils avaient éteint depuis à peine une heure et quart, soulagé de voir que la nuit serait encore longue, son esprit ne nota même pas qu’Heero n’avait sans doute pas beaucoup peiné à s’endormir, trop heureux de glisser à nouveau vers le sommeil.

* * *

Duo s’éveilla à nouveau en partie en sentant Heero glisser davantage vers lui. Seulement, cette fois le mouvement ne réveilla pas que lui-même, et Yuy repartit en arrière dans un geste empressé, lui filant un coup de pied au passage.

Maxwell siffla, la douleur finissant de le réveiller. Il bougea légèrement sa jambe endolorie et se redressa pour une nouvelle fois regarder l’heure, notant ce faisant qu’on commençait cette fois à arriver vers le matin.

« Tu pouvais rester. » Souffla-t-il.

S’il ne voyait pas Heero, il pouvait clairement le sentir tendu et contrarié aux gestes nerveux qu’il ressentait contre le matelas.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » Marmonna Heero.

« Hein ? »

« Dormir ensemble. » Trancha Yuy, un ton plus fort.

« Oh. Eh bien, moi je pense que c'était une excellente idée. » Renchérit Duo. Pas question qu’il le laisse déblatérer pour ce genre de bêtises.

« ... »

« Heero, tu as dû dormir un genre de six heures, de nuit. Rappelle-moi depuis quand ça ne t'était pas arrivé ? »

Six heures ? D’où sortait ce chiffre ?

Il avait peut-être dû grommeler quelque chose, parce que Duo répondit à la question sous-tendue.

« Tu dormais déjà quand tu es venu vers moi, vers 23h. »

Super.

Heero siffla et entreprit de se redresser pour se lever. De mieux en mieux.

« Hey, où tu vas ? » Réagit Maxwell. Il l’avait vexé ou bien...

« Je te laisse finir ta nuit. » Trancha-t-il.

« Attends, tu réagis comme ça parce t’étais contre moi ? »

Laissé sans réponse, Duo poursuivit.

« Heero, c'est vraiment pas la fin du monde. On a déjà dormi ensemble un certain nombre de fois et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait déjà été en contact physique. Ça arrive souvent quand tu dors avec quelqu'un. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Rétorqua sèchement le brun.

« On dormait tout le temps en groupe quand j'étais à la rue, gamin. Moi j'aime bien. J'ai le sommeil plus profond quand j'ai quelqu'un à côté. »

« Même en étant réveillé toutes les cinq minutes par les mouvements de l'autre ? » Reprit Heero, sarcastique.

« C'est pas pareil de sentir les mouvements d'un ami deux ou trois fois dans la nuit que d'avoir le sommeil hyper léger parce tu es à l'affût d'ennemis ou d'un danger. »

Duo ne le dit pas plus clairement, mais pour sa part il avait sa réponse. Les troubles du sommeil de Yuy étaient à tous les coups liés au fait qu'Heero ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ces locaux. D’ailleurs, Duo lui-même ne se sentait pas à l’aise, alors Heero devait sentir au moins inconsciemment qu'il se trouvait là où il avait subi des sévices et le fait d’être dans une chambre neutre n'y faisait rien. Quant aux horaires, Duo savait qu'au moins le premier gros traumatisme qui datait d'AC191 avait eu lieu de nuit et jusqu'au petit matin. Si Heero ne réalisait pas cet état de fait – ou ne souhaitait pas regarder les choses en face – pour lui, cela s'expliquait facilement.

« Écoute. » Reprit-il finalement. « J'ai bien compris que ça te contrariait, seulement, vois le résultat. Vu ton retard de sommeil, c’était une bonne solution pour tenter de te remettre d'aplomb. On en reparle demain dans la journée. »

À sa posture près de la porte, Duo trouva qu'à présent Heero avait l'air plus défait que contrarié, preuve que malgré les apparences, il l'avait écouté.

Duo aurait bien essayé de nouveau de le rassurer, mais Heero avait fui lui-même le contact, alors il ne pouvait pas aller le rattraper. En plus, il se doutait qu'une action trop protectrice de sa part pourrait être interprétée comme intrusive ou bien comme un signe de compassion malvenue.

* * *

Yuy sortit de la chambre, tendu. Il se sentait gêné par la situation dans sa globalité. Le fait de s’être rapproché de Duo durant la nuit l’ennuyait particulièrement, lui donnait la sensation de se comporter comme un gamin. Sensation renforcée par le fait que Duo ait été en mesure de lui annoncer le temps qu’il avait dormi. Comme s’il était un mioche dont on monitorait le sommeil.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. En tout cas, maintenant que l’adrénaline redescendait, il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Même davantage fatigué que la veille où il n’avait dormi que trois heures. En avait-il vraiment dormi six ? Sans être réveillé par des cauchemars ou autres sensations inconfortables ? C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas eu la sensation d’être resté éveillé plusieurs heures dans le lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il saisit la télécommande du téléviseur et zappa sur plusieurs chaînes. Tombant sur l’une qui affichait l’heure dans un coin de l’écran, il ne put que constater qu’en effet on était déjà le petit matin – l’heure où il allait se coucher ces derniers temps.

Il avait une couverture fine datant de la guerre qu’il avait gardée dans un placard, là où il rangeait également son sac de voyage. Il décida d’aller la chercher et s’installa avec sur le canapé, semi-allongé. Il se saisit de nouveau de la télécommande dans l’idée d’éteindre l’écran mais se stoppa en plein geste.

L’idée de retrouver un silence total après avoir été bercé, rassuré, par la respiration du natté le stressait, lui donnait la sensation que des souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait pas penser reviendraient dès qu’il aurait appuyé sur le bouton ‘power’. L’estomac serré, il changea de chaîne à la place, finissant sur une chaîne de météo en continu dont la musique répétitive lui semblait suffisamment discrète.

Enfin, il se cala sur le canapé et finit par s’assoupir à nouveau.

* * *

Duo n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir, pas totalement habitué au décalage horaire entre ici et L2 où la matinée était largement commencée. Il était quelque part agacé contre lui-même que ce qui lui avait semblé une bonne idée et une réussite débouche sur une telle issue.

Le sommeil le fuyant et n’ayant d’autre choix que de laisser de l’espace à Heero, il avait fini par prendre son téléphone pour se renseigner sur les horaires de navette. Pas qu’il pense la situation catastrophique au point de se faire jeter dehors, mais Heero lui avait dès le départ proposé de rester deux nuits et Duo n’avait de toute façon pas eu l’intention de s’incruster beaucoup plus longtemps, ayant ses affaires en suspens sur L2.

Il grimaça, le service téléphonique automatique ne lui prodiguant pas vraiment les informations qu’il cherchait, se contentant de lister l’intégralité des départs et des arrivées terrestres et non pas les seuls trajets pour les colonies, et précisant les retards et annulations. Il raccrocha. Après y avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il réalisa que prendre un vol régulier n’était pas forcément une bonne solution. Il ne savait déjà pas exactement comment il allait payer la place, et puis surtout, il devait y avoir des contrôles de sécurité. Ce serait coton de les passer en conservant son revolver et ses lames.

Duo n’était pas enthousiasmé par l’idée d’encore demander service, mais en l’occurrence, il n’avait pas trop le choix. Il finit par contacter Howard à contrecœur, demandant d’un ton enjoué s’il n’avait pas une navette qu’il pourrait piloter pour son retour sur L2, ou bien s’il connaissait quelqu’un qui pourrait le faire embarquer comme clandestin, pilote ou mécano. Il s’avéra plutôt chanceux, l’ingénieur lui proposant directement de reprendre la navette de l’aller – finalement restée là – et se chargeant de négocier un créneau de décollage pour la nuit suivante.

Ceci fait, il reposa l’appareil et soupira, se laissant aller à réfléchir.

Duo perdit la notion du temps à un moment donné et fut surpris de voir qu’il était huit heures passées. Vu l’heure qu’il était à présent, il pouvait sans doute se permettre de se lever.

Heero sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le bruit d’une porte que l’on ouvrait, sursautant et resserrant la main autour de la télécommande qu’il tenait encore et changeant involontairement de chaîne. Il fronça les sourcils et zappa à nouveau en voyant un programme de cuisine s’afficher à l’écran. Bon sang, il n’avait pas la moindre envie d’entendre parler de bouffe.

Levant les yeux vers Duo, il eut le temps d’apercevoir un début de sourire amusé que le natté tentait de supprimer. Ce n’était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Si les souvenirs de quelques heures plus tôt se faisaient plus lointains, Heero avait en l'occurrence la sensation qu’il allait encore entendre parler de nourriture, et rien que l’idée l’agaçait.

« Salut. » Lui dit Duo en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. « Je vais me faire un café. Tu en veux un ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant le paquet de café soluble dans le champ de vision d’Heero, toujours couché.

« Hn. »

Heero se redressa, jetant un regard d’incompréhension à la couverture qui recouvrait toujours le haut de ses jambes et une partie de son torse. Elle n’avait rien de particulier qui aurait pu susciter de l’amusement du côté de Duo. Décidant de ne pas chercher plus avant, il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Un café pourrait lui faire du bien ; ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas consommé le matin, en ayant plutôt l’usage en soirée et de nuit pour rester éveillé.

Duo avait semble-t-il correctement interprété son grognement, car il lui tendit une tasse, se servant la sienne ensuite.

« Au fait. » Commença Maxwell. « J’ai une navette qui part dans la nuit. Je finirai ce qu’il y a à faire sur le Deathscythe aujourd’hui et je pars ce soir après dîner, si ça te va. »

Heero avala une gorgée de liquide chaud.

« Je te déposerai au port spatial. » Dit-il, faisant ciller Duo qui ne s’était pas attendu à pareille proposition.

* * *

Heero avait attendu d’éventuelles remarques d’ordre alimentaire qui n’étaient, à son soulagement, jamais venues, et les deux anciens pilotes avaient fini par convenir qu’ils se rendraient au hangar à Gundams au sous-sol une fois qu’Heero se serait douché.

Ils avaient là-bas tout de suite croisé un homme de taille moyenne et mince, une paire de lunettes relevées sur son front repoussant en arrière des cheveux brun foncés et parlant d’une voix calme auquel Heero s’était adressé en employant le nom de “Stones”, assurément un nom de famille.

L’homme l’avait salué d’un “02” cordial qui tranchait avec ce que Duo avait connu du peu expansif agent d’accueil de la veille ou ce à quoi il s’était globalement attendu.

Duo se détendit réellement en entendant Stones s’adresser à Heero par le prénom de son nom de code et pas par les chiffres auxquels lui-même avait eu droit, puis en voyant l’échange d’égal à égal qu’ils eurent devant lui, Heero redonnant des informations d’ordre général sur ce qu’ils avaient tous deux convenu lors de l’installation du Gundam.

Ils convinrent ensuite de travailler ensemble sur le Wing Zero l’après-midi – cela semblait être leur arrangement habituel – ce qui permettait à Heero de l’accompagner au Deathscythe dans l’immédiat.

En pratique, Duo devait surtout régler la question du canal de communication.

« Bon j’envoie mes coordonnées à tout le monde et je coupe le canal. » Annonça Duo. « Tu veux que je te les renvoie à toi aussi ? » Plaisanta-t-il à l’attention d’Heero, sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas la peine. »

Duo se contenta d’un haussement de sourcils, s’attendant à une réponse de ce type.

Une fois fait, Heero se rendit à sa machine pour vérifier la réussite de la manipulation.

En attendant son retour, Duo repartit lire les messages textuels archivés, remontant du plus récent au plus ancien, tombant sur le premier message qu’il avait envoyé à Heero et ne pouvant retenir un nouveau sourire en se relisant.

« La ligne est désactivée. » Lui confirma Heero qui revenait vers lui, parcourant les quelques mètres séparant les deux machines.

« Tu n’as même pas réagi à ma remarque sur Relena. » Déclara Duo d’un faux ton de reproche, sautant du coq à l’âne.

Relena ? Est-ce que Duo faisait référence à son premier message où il lui avait parlé des évènements sur MO II ou bien à l’évocation de la veille avec l’anecdote sur Dorothy Catalonia ?

« Il fallait ? » S’enquit Heero.

« J’avais écrit ça pour ça ! » Continua Duo sur le même ton.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle aurait tant souhaité me revoir. » Déclara Heero en secouant légèrement la tête pour marquer son incompréhension.

La réponse du brun étant sérieuse, Duo haussa les épaules et reprit sur le même ton.

« C’est évident, elle t’aime bien. »

Cette fois, Heero afficha un air véritablement dubitatif.

« Heero, elle en pince pour toi. » Explicita Duo, se retenant presque de rire devant les réactions du premier pilote qui semblait sincèrement ne rien bitter au comportement de la jeune fille à son égard.

« On se connait à peine et elle ne sait rien de moi. »

« Tu ne connais rien aux filles. » Lâcha pour finir Duo avec un sourire amusé.

A ces paroles, Heero haussa un sourcil, ne s’étant pas attendu à recevoir pareille remarque. Certes, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de fréquenter beaucoup de femmes dans son enfance et lors de son entraînement, mais il pensait tout de même ne pas être si inexpérimenté que cela. Les femmes restaient des êtres humains comme les autres, peut-être juste avec une sensibilité affichée plus exacerbée que celle que l’on pouvait trouver chez un homme.

« Une fille qui a le béguin pour toi, le plus souvent c’est par rapport à ton physique ou ce que tu as dégagé lors de la première rencontre, la première impression. »

Cette fois, Heero regarda Duo comme s’il avait perdu la tête. Sa première rencontre avec Relena ? Objectivement, il avait surtout dû paraître dangereux et asocial. Au mieux. C’était juste après son crash. Il avait tenté de dissimuler ses traits pour ne pas que la jeune fille puisse le reconnaître – trop tard malheureusement. Puis il avait assommé les premiers secours qui arrivaient avant de voler l’ambulance qui les avaient amenés.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Duo qui ne s’était pas attendu à le voir arborer un tel air.

Finalement, Heero céda et raconta brièvement ce qu’avait été sa rencontre avec Relena. Ce n’était pas aussi simple qu’il y semblait, car ce souvenir était pour lui directement rattaché à l’échec de sa mission. S’il s’était crashé en premier lieu, c’était parce qu’il avait été repéré et avait dû combattre dans l’espace. Le fait que Relena Darlian l’ait trouvé et ait été à même de le reconnaître était juste le point final au désastre.

Duo ne parut pas s’appesantir sur la question, trop concentré, semble-t-il sur l’aspect relationnel de l’histoire. Et, hochant la tête, il reprit la parole.

« Ouais, cherche pas, c’est physique. Puis tu lui as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. C’est quelque chose qui compte pour les gens ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi. » Lança Yuy d’un ton raide, ne retenant au final que la première phrase du natté.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

« Je n’ai rien de spécial …physiquement parlant. »

« Là, c’est toi qui me fait marcher. »

Duo le fixa quelques instants, à la recherche de ce sourire en coin que le jeune homme arborait quand il plaisantait. Écarquillant un peu les yeux et détournant le regard en réalisant qu’il était vraiment sérieux, Duo prit une inspiration avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Tu n’as pas l’air de t’en rendre compte, et c’est pas vraiment à moi de te dire un truc pareil, mais tu es plutôt joli garçon. C’est pas du tout étonnant qu’une fille puisse te trouver séduisant, Heero. »

Ce fut au tour de Yuy d’écarquiller les yeux, ne s’étant pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de remarques.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Duo continua sur sa lancée après avoir avalé rapidement sa salive et de nouveau détourné le regard.

« Ton corps est bien fait, tes traits sont réguliers et tu as de très beaux yeux. Certes, tu n’es pas très grand ni très épais, mais Relena est petite et fine. À vrai dire, physiquement, vous iriez bien ensemble. »

Le silence s’imposant, Duo bafouilla une excuse et se dirigea vers un autre endroit du hangar pour mettre fin à la situation.

Yuy hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Si la première réponse de Duo l’avait surpris, la deuxième le faisait douter. Duo avait-il vraiment besoin d’expliciter cela de la sorte ? Il secoua brièvement la tête.

Après tout, il ne comprenait pas exactement où l’autre pilote voulait en venir, mais c’était sans doute une conversation normale, pour des garçons de leur âge, de parler de filles. Cependant, lui se sentait incapable d’être dans ce type de relation avec qui que ce soit actuellement, ou même de s’intéresser à quelqu’un de cette façon. Relena Peacecraft ou pas.

D’ailleurs, voulait-il dire qu’Heero devrait s’intéresser à Relena ? Ou peut-être qu’il avait compris à l’envers et que Duo ne cherchait pas à le caser avec Relena mais au contraire à vérifier si les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient partagés parce qu’elle lui plaisait. Relena n’avait été amenée à fréquenter que Quatre et lui, mais Duo l’avait croisée plusieurs fois. Dont sur MO II. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le sujet était revenu sur le tapis.

« Relena te plaît. » Statua-t-il alors que Duo revenait vers lui.

« Hein ? »

« Relena te plaît ? » Répéta-t-il, son expression interrogative aiguillant cette fois le natté.

« Elle est jolie, mais non. » Il soupira.

Son attitude n’allait pas vraiment avec ses mots.

« Alors pourquoi soupires-tu ? »

« Ah, non, rien à voir. C’est Hilde… »

« Hilde te plaît ? »

Duo grimaça un sourire avant de rire, dépité.

« C’est plutôt le contraire, en fait. »

« … »

« Elle m’a demandé de sortir ensemble, la semaine dernière. »

Se disant après coup qu’il ferait mieux d’être clair, il compléta.

« Si on pouvait devenir un couple, tu vois. »

« Et tu as accepté ? »

« J’ai dit non. »

« Elle ne te plaît pas. »

« Oui… Non… Enfin, je n’ai pas envie de m’engager avec elle. Je ne vois pas du tout notre relation comme ça. »

Il soupira de nouveau.

« Y a des choses que j’aurais dû voir dans sa façon d’agir pendant la guerre. Et elle a mal interprété que je reste avec elle depuis un mois. Je me sentais responsable. Pour moi on est juste amis. J’ai pas envie de ça. »

« Vous allez continuer à habiter ensemble ? »

« Ouais, au moins pour l’instant. L’organisation me convient, à moi. Mais du coup, ça tombait bien que je descende te voir. »

« Elle sait que tu es là ? »

« Certainement pas. »

Il souffla, s’il avait repoussé la jeune femme c’était aussi parce qu’il était mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’elle s'enquiert plus qu’elle ne le faisait déjà de ses activités. Il avait toujours plus ou moins fait ce qu’il avait voulu, même en tant que pilote de Gundam. Bien sûr, ils restaient colocataires et fonctionnaient ensemble à ce titre. Mais Duo n’aurait pas supporté qu’elle soit sur son dos plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Il aurait eu l’impression d’être prisonnier, qu’on essayait de le contrôler. Il s’apercevait, avec le recul, que si elle insistait pour savoir ce qu’il faisait, avec qui, et cherchait à s’intégrer dans tout, c’était sans doute lié au fait qu’elle ait des sentiments pour lui. Mais dans tous les cas, cela le gonflait.

« J’ai confiance en elle, mais ce qui concerne Deathscythe ne la regarde pas. »

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n’avait pas du tout l’habitude de ce genre de discussion, et encore moins d’être celui qui questionne – d’autant plus sur un sujet personnel ! Alors, ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre, autant mettre fin à la conversation.

À sa propre surprise, ce fut lui qui relança le dialogue quelques minutes plus tard, son esprit ayant voyagé de l’ancien soldat d’OZ à leurs anciens collègues.

« Et les autres pilotes ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ils savent que tu es là ? »

« Ni que je suis là, ni que je laisse Deathscythe chez toi. J’ai juste dit que je serai plus joignable sur le canal et donné un numéro de tél. Comme ça, tu seras pas embêté. Enfin, je leur ai pas dit que c’était pour que ne tu sois pas embêté. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Duo sourit. Si Heero avait accepté de recevoir copie de ce message, il l'aurait su de lui-même.

« J’avais demandé des infos qu’à toi, dans un premier temps. Je savais que si tu me proposais un truc ce serait pas n’importe quoi ! Et personne sait que je le bougeais à part quelques Sweepers.»

« Tu es toujours en contact ? »

« Avec Quatre. Je sais qu’il a des nouvelles de Trowa. Par contre Wufei ne répond pas aux messages. Ni aux miens, ni à ceux de Quatre. Et toi ? »

Heero haussa les épaules, n’ayant pas envie de décrire le néant relationnel qui était le sien.

Duo eut un sourire amusé en voyant l’esquive.

« Quatre m’a dit que tu l’avais contacté, pour les plans du Wing Zero. Il était un peu mal à l’aise de la distance qu’il y avait dans ton message. »

« J’ai horreur que l’on soit sur mon dos et qu’on me dise ce que je dois faire. »

« …Tu sais, il essaie juste d’être amical. Certes, il a pas eu la même vie que nous ou Trowa, mais il était assez isolé à sa manière. »

« Tu es son porte-parole ? » Attaqua encore Heero, faisant sourire Duo.

« Pas vraiment. Je me disais juste que c’était intéressant pour toi d’avoir l’information. »

Duo n’allait pas lui dire qu’il avait abordé le sujet sciemment, Heero l’aurait mal interprété. Après, cela lui semblait la chose à faire. Wufei faisant l’homme mort, il tenait d’autant plus à ce qu’Heero soit rattaché au noyau des anciens pilotes composé de Quatre, Trowa et lui-même.

Heero le regarda d’un air dubitatif avant de décider de ne pas rebondir sur ces dernières paroles.

Puis ils réalisèrent que l’heure du déjeuner était arrivée en voyant Stones partir en pause, et comme la veille, aucune disposition n’avait été prise pour récupérer ou commander de la nourriture.

Duo ayant également zappé de son côté dans sa volonté d’éviter le sujet nourriture le matin même et sautant le petit-déjeuner du même coup, il intervint avant qu’Heero ne retourne taxer son agent en charge de la vidéo surveillance ou opte pour une solution peut-être encore moins correcte.

« Allez, tu vas me filer une de tes barres ! » Dit-il en prenant le chemin pour remonter. « C’est bien parce que je t’aime bien. » Modéra-t-il toutefois. « Ce soir, on commande ce que je veux moi. »

* * *

L'après-midi Duo était retourné au Deathscythe de son côté tandis qu'Heero rejoignait son ingénieur.

Puis, la fin d'après-midi arrivant et son travail terminé, Duo était venu l'informer qu'il remontait pour passer commande – apparemment à un traiteur asiatique – demandant à un Heero peu intéressé par la question s'il avait une préférence de plats ou d'aliments et ne recevant en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules démontrant son indifférence générale.

« Ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu’un te traiter normalement. » Remarqua Andy Stones en suivant le pilote du coin de l'œil après que celui-ci ait adressé un bref signe de main à Heero avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur.

« Bizarre ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal. Je disais bizarre dans le bon sens du terme. C’est sympa que tu t’entendes bien avec d’autres pilotes. »

La remarque avait étonné Heero, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un retour positif sur une relation qu'il avait avec un pilote, et spécialement Duo.

Mais en réfléchissant… il réalisait bien que la remarque de Stones faisait sens, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait jamais eu de relation qualifiable de normale avec quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que “normal” était le bon mot pour évoquer sa relation avec Duo ? À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop. Heero n'était pas quelqu'un qui ait jamais eu des amis, ou de façon générale des relations égalitaires avec d'autres. Et on lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il était dangereux de se lier. Peut-être au point, où, conjugué à son vécu, il devait par moment paraître plus asocial qu'autre chose. Après tout, Duo comme Quatre lui avaient reproché son manque d'intégration lors d’infiltrations scolaires, là où Relena avait tenté de l'inclure dans des activités sans intérêt pour lui et où Trowa lui ressemblait sans doute trop pour se permettre des remarques.

Tout en continuant ses activités, Heero se demanda si Stones aurait trouvé qu’il s'entendait bien avec Trowa. Heero avait clairement l’impression d'avoir une bonne relation de travail avec 03 et une similarité de tempérament qui fluidifiait leur coopération. Mais au fond, ça restait sans doute très différent de ce qu’il vivait avec Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, et Heero retourna à son tour dans son appartement dans lequel il trouva Duo et deux sacs remplis à ras bord de nourriture pour quatre personnes.

« Prends ce que tu veux ! » Avait aussitôt coupé court Maxwell. « Je crève la dalle et ce sont pas des grosses portions. »

Heero avait légèrement secoué la tête et détourné un instant le regard avant de se servir en riz cantonais, plat le plus neutre qu'il avait identifié une fois que Duo eut commencé à déballer ses achats. Même s'il ne dit rien, il apprécia davantage qu'il l'aurait cru les premières bouchées de nourriture chaude qu'il avala.

Enfin, songeant à l'aller-retour jusqu’en bas effectué par Maxwell pour se préserver de la venue intrusive du livreur ou du personnel, Heero réalisa quelque chose.

« Tu n’as pas reposé la carte. » Remarqua Heero.

Duo lui adressa un sourire d’excuse.

« Ça t’ennuie si je la garde ? »

Heero pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête pour marquer son accord. Si Duo lui faisait confiance pour laisser le Deathscythe sur place, il était normal qu’il lui laisse l’accès au lieu.

« Tu as pris celle de qui ? »

« Heu, c’est important ? » S’enquit Duo en cherchant la carte dans ses poches.

« Oui. »

Maxwell haussa un sourcil et, trouvant la carte, la sortit afin de donner son identifiant.

« 109 405 657. Stuart Lohan. »

Heero grinça des dents à l’entente du nom. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, bien sûr.

« C’est bon. Il y a déjà tous les accès dessus. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s’il était sûr. Après tout, il venait de lui donner une information précise de tête alors qu’il avait pris au hasard la carte parmi la trentaine qui était sur le bureau. Réalisant que s’il le savait c’était peut-être parce qu’il connaissait l’homme – et pas forcément positivement – il choisit de se taire et recommença à dévorer son dîner.

Il avait ensuite été l’heure de partir pour le port spatial.

Conformément à ce qu’il avait annoncé, il ne restait pas énormément de nourriture de ce qu’avait commandé Duo, et Heero avait cédé à la proposition de ce dernier de garder les restes au frais pour les faire réchauffer le lendemain.

Heero n’était pas certain d’avoir l’envie de manger des nouilles sautées et les deux sortes de poulet en sauce, mais il avait finalement mangé plus que ce à quoi il s’était attendu ce soir, encouragé par les petites portions qui ne lui avait pas donné l’impression de faire face à une quantité infinie de nourriture.

Cette fois, il avait pris une voiture de fonction qui restait dans le bâtiment, étant donné qu’il n’était pas question de conduire un camion qui n’était pas nécessaire.

Durant le trajet, Heero garda le silence. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer qu’il avait peut être commis une erreur pour que Duo se trouve en quelques heures à peine une navette pour le soir même. Pourtant, c’était logique qu’il reparte. Ils avaient fini ce qu’il y avait à faire sur le Gundam, et Duo avait du travail avec les Sweepers, des amis proches tels que Quatre ou Hilde qu’il voudrait voir également.

D’ailleurs, Duo ne parlait pas non plus, contrairement à son habitude. Heero sentait bien son regard se poser régulièrement sur lui, mais sans qu’il ne se décide à rompre le silence, plus préoccupé que ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Enfin, ils virent entrer le port spatial dans leur champ de vision. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Heero orientait la voiture dans la voie dépose minute – “kiss and fly” comme disait le panneau sous-jacent.

Duo ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Heero descende l’accompagner à l’intérieur – c’était déjà inattendu qu’il le conduise – mais voir le panneau lui fit réaliser pleinement qu’ils seraient séparés dans quelques minutes seulement. Alors certes, Duo n’avait pas su quoi dire pour meubler durant le trajet, mais l’urgence, l’adrénaline, le poussaient ici à lui dire quelque chose avant de partir.

« Hum… Merci, je vais y aller. » Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots tout en détachant la ceinture de sécurité.

Heero ne regardait absolument pas dans sa direction, semblant pris dans ses pensées.

« Hey. » Reprit-il, déposant une main sur le genou du jeune homme.

Le geste occasionna un petit sursaut de surprise et Heero reporta son regard sur Duo, les yeux bleus se fixant sur lui, le regardant vraiment. Il semblait surpris du geste mais ne fit rien pour déloger sa main.

« Je suis là, ok ? » La phrase sonnait avec un accent de “regarde-moi” en plus du sens qu’avait voulu y mettre Maxwell. « Je te tournerai pas le dos. Alors si ça ne va pas ou qu’il se passe des trucs, contacte-moi, je serai là. De toute façon, je te donne des nouvelles. Tu prends soin de toi, d’accord ? »

Heero acquiesça discrètement, le regard de nouveau songeur et détourné dans la direction opposée à Duo, sa jambe tressauta légèrement comme pour lui dire d'ôter sa main, posée là depuis plus longtemps que ce qu’il était sans doute socialement acceptable.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Duo appuya brièvement sa main sur le genou le temps de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de plaquer un baiser sur la joue droite accessible, repartant aussitôt en arrière, saisissant ses affaires et ouvrant la portière d’un même geste.

Quand il le regarda à nouveau, Heero lui jetait un regard interdit, comme s’il était encore en train d’intégrer ce que Duo venait de faire.

« Quoi ? C’est un “kiss and fly”. Allez, je file prendre ma navette ! Prends soin de toi. »

Il se passa bien une minute pleine avant qu’Heero ne se reprenne suffisamment et aille toucher sa joue de la main, quelques secondes avant de la déplacer sur son front, encore troublé par la bise reçue, peinant à conserver son rythme cardiaque sous contrôle.

S’il avait déjà été surpris la dernière fois que Duo lui avait touché la jambe – ce qu’il avait encore fait aujourd’hui – ici il lui semblait avoir franchi un autre niveau. Et c’était troublant. Ça le perturbait.

Il songea au trajet silencieux, aux impressions qu’il avait eues, que contredisaient totalement les paroles de Duo. Encore une fois, ça aurait pu être intrusif, mais au final Heero se sentait comme soutenu, et il appréciait bien plus l’attitude et les paroles de Duo qu’il aurait voulu l’admettre.

Sa main passa de son front à ses cheveux avant de redescendre tout aussi vite.

Ce n’était pas tout, il devait rentrer.

Il tacha d’ignorer le nœud dans son ventre alors qu’il effectuait seul le chemin de retour.


End file.
